El detective, la niña y el supermercado
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Este es solo otro ejemplo que demuestra porque no hay que dejar a Sherlock hacer las tareas domésticas. Este fic participa en el "Reto de Apertura: Primera vez" del foro Un Pequeño Rincón.


**Título:** El detective, la niña y el supermercado

 **Resumen:** Este es solo otro ejemplo que demuestra porque no hay que dejar a Sherlock hacer las tareas domésticas.

 **Notas:** Hace un tiempito que no hago fics de Sherlock, pero no se preocupen, no lo abandoné, solo estoy colgada con otras cosas xD. Cuando me dijeron lo que me había tocado, solo pude pensar en una cosa, ¡En Rosie y Johnlock! Igual los resultados no me dejaron muy convencida, podría haberlo hecho mejor.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el _"Reto de Apertura: Primera vez"_ del foro _**Un Pequeño Rincón.**_ Me tocó el promt _"la primera vez que perdió a su hijo/a"_

 **El detective, la niña y el supermercado**

Rosie Watson siempre traía problemas. _"No importa si es pequeña como un chichón o grande como un dragón, es una niña traviesa."_ O eso es lo que le decía John todas las noches para oírla reír antes de que tuvieran que irse a dormir cuando su bebé era una mocosa.

Ella, con sus dieciséis años recién cumplidos estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación como un indio, a altas horas de la noche, como no podía dormir bajó a tomar una taza de té con miel.

Bajó con cuidado a sabiendas de que su papá Sherlock podría estar despierto.

Pasó de puntas de pie por el pasillo, muy suavemente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Sonrió victoriosa pensando que lo había logrado... hasta que escuchó un disparo en la pared y paró en seco su movimiento sabiendo que había sido descubierta.

— Si John se entera de que estás despierta a semejantes horas de la noche, le vas a causar un infarto. Pero antes de morir va a asesinarme, ya lo intentó una vez y esta posiblemente lo consiga.

A Rosie se le escapó una risita.

— Veo que estar más tiempo con papá te mejoró el humor.

Ella decidió morderse la lengua, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que veía como el detective dejaba la pistola en la mesa, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No veo para qué lo preguntas si puedes deducirlo.— dijo Rosamund con ojitos brillantes. — Había olvidado lo mucho que te pareces a John.

Ella se emocionaba con las deducciones de Sherlock, con los misterios, era valiente y muy curiosa. Y Sherlock se atrevía a decir con mucho orgullo que era muy inteligente también.

— Problemas para dormir, entonces.

— Totalmente cierto. Iba a prepararme té con miel.

— ¿Sabes? John…

— Quiero alguien que me ame tanto como amas a papá.

La piel pálida de las mejillas puntiagudas del moreno se tiñeron enseguida de rojo sangre, el Holmes, muerto de vergüenza, sólo consiguió mirar con curiosidad a la niña.

— ¿Que? Estuvimos hablando por diez minutos y ya vas mencionando a papá John tres veces. Si, las conté.

Unos segundos más tarde Sherlock tosió y habló.

— Como estaba comentando, John siempre dice que un cuento es lo mejor que hay para dormir. Cuando eras una niña te contaba un montón de anécdotas. A veces inventaba cosas acerca de hadas, princesas encerradas y brujas malvadas. Yo le decía que eso era una idiotez y que ibas a crecer creyendo esos versos. Yo prefiero contarte algo más interesante y por supuesto real, ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia a la que tu papá denominó _"Estudio en rosa"_ o _"Los sabuesos de Baskerville"_? Siempre me parecieron nombres estúpidos pero…

— ¡No! Pa, me encantan esas historias, pero las escuché millones de veces. Mejor cuéntame otra cosa.

— Siempre está la idea de introducirnos en nuestro palacio mental y quedarnos ahí toda la noche.

El puchero de Rosamund le dio la respuesta a Sherlock sobre su propuesta, el detective asesor volteó sus ojos.

— Cuando eras pequeña siempre te ponías alrededor mío y tratabas de hacer lo que yo hacía.

— ¡Eso!

— ¿Qué? —Sherlock miró fijamente a su hija, quien tenía una sonrisa de punta en punta en el rostro y parecía entusiasmada.

A pesar de ser muy inteligente, a veces él mismo se sentía como un idiota, cuando se hablaba de sentimientos o de tratos a los demás. John siempre había sido el corazón y Sherly el cerebro.

— Eso, que me cuentes historias de cuando yo era niña.

— Sigues siendo una niña.

— ¡Papá! Me faltan dos años para tener dieciocho. Soy mayor.

Sherlock podía seguir discutiendo acerca del tema toda la noche, pero decidió que le contaría una historia de su infancia a Rosie, aunque tenía tantas que no sabía cuál contar.

— Bueno, hay una anécdota que es supuestamente graciosa. A John no le causa gracia alguna. A tu tío Glen sí, hoy por lo menos.

— Greg, pa, el tío Greg.

— Si, si, él. Bueno, fue cuando eras una cría de humano muy pequeña y muy inquieta. Tenías apenas cuatro años.

Y fue como Sherlock empezó a recordar. Ese día John le había pedido que hiciera las compras, ¡Él nunca hacía las compras! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo pasó por culpa de John. Si Watson hubiera hecho las compras, todo hubiera salido a la perfección.

Ese día, el rubio no podía porque tenía mucho trabajo en el consultorio y Sherlock, como no tenía ningún caso interesante a mano, no tan solo tenía que hacer las compras si no cuidar de la revoltosa Rosamund Mary Watson y ninguna de las dos tareas eran fáciles.

— ¿Y porque tenemos que comprar cosas?

— Para subsistir. Es necesario comer, aunque John siempre lo hace de más. — le contestó Sherlock a la pregunta que había hecho Rosie, en esa época, tenía muchas dudas que él se veía obligado a resolver, sin importar lo tontas o sinsentido que fueran las cuestiones.

— ¿Y porque no viene papá John?

— Está trabajando.

— ¿Y porque…?

— ¿Y porque no jugamos a un juego? Se llama calla y deja a papá Sherlock hacer sus deberes.

Todavía agarrando su mano, Sherlock caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado, en un instante la soltó únicamente porque tenía una cuestión muy grande que resolver: ¿Llevaba perfume de rosas o lavanda? ¡John no había especificado nada! ¿Miel de Azahar o Miel de Romero? ¿Leche descremada o entera? ¡Él no estaba cualificado para hacer tareas domésticas! Incluso le costaba cuidar de Rosie… ¡ROSIE!

Al voltearse ella no estaba, apretó los dientes angustiado mientras corría de un lado a otro, buscando a su pequeño "rayito de sol" (apodo que por supuesto, John le había colocado)

Todas las personas miraban con sorpresa como un tipo con gabardina oscura corría por los pasillos del mercado, hasta que él en su total desesperación decidió hacer algo que nunca haría estando en todas sus casillas.

— ¿Hola, Mycroft?

.

Y así es como el local quedó totalmente cerrado al público, nadie podía entrar ni nadie podía salir hasta que Rosamund apareciera sana y salva.

— Tendríamos que haberlo sabido.

A Sherlock casi le salieron canas verdes cuando escuchó esa voz taladrando sus pobres oídos.

— No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Donovan.

— Siempre el freak está metido en todos los problemas, seguro que tienes algo que ver con el cierre del mercado.

— Sí, seguro, estúpido freak. — secundo Anderson, mirando con cara de bobo a Sherlock.

Últimamente, había estado muy distinto, parecía más bien un admirador de Sherlock que un abusivo. Obviamente Donovan lo miró con fastidio, confundida con su actitud.

— Si encuentran a una niña, rubia y… muy… como dirían ustedes 'adorable' me lo hacen saber inmediatamente.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos que hac…? — empezó a reclamarle la mujer, cuando Anderson contestó por los dos:

— Te lo haremos saber.

Donovan lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca también, Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero se limitó a susurrar unas gracias, de forma seca y a seguir buscando a su nenita.

Ahí estaba la policía, obviamente, Mycroft había movido todos sus hilos para encontrar a su sobrina. Incluso, un poco a regañadientes, Sherlock tiene que admitir que ver a Lestrade ahí le dio más tranquilidad y paz. Y rogaba porque John no se enterara o habría asado de Sherlock esa noche para la cena, hecho con mucho cariño por la señora Hudson seguramente, pues la anciana adoraba con fervor a Rosie.

— ¡Encontrada! — grito Greg Lestrade devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a Sherlock, quien fue corriendo y abrazó a la niña desorientada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien, papá Sherlock? ¿Estás asustado? ¿Porque lloras?

— Nunca me hagas preocupar así. Nunca más. Si te pido que te quedes quieta, te quedas quieta, no sueltes mi mano. Casi me da un ataque, ¿Querías que me agarrara algo?

Para Greg fue impactante ver así de desquiciado a Sherlock, lo había visto emocionado por un caso y hasta preocupado, pero nunca en ese estado. No le quedó dudas de lo mucho que quería a Rosie.

— Venga, los llevó. —se ofreció el oficial de policía, después de unos minutos en los que dejó a Sherlock seguir abrazando a la niña.

.

— Y desde entonces, no te apartaste de mi lado, y solo te perdí una vez más. Y en mi defensa, esa vez no fue mi culpa.

— ¿Vas a contarme sobre la otra vez que me perdiste? — preguntó Rosie con ojos somnolientos y una sonrisita. —No recordaba nada de eso.

— Quizás otro día te cuente esa historia. Ahora ve a dormir. — Sherlock se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo sentó y lo abrazó.

— Te quiero, papá. No importa cuántas veces me hayas perdido.

—… también te quiero, Rosie, no importa cuántas veces te hayas portado mal y en consecuencia te hayas perdido.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y terminó durmiendo, y Sherlock sintió una paz que solamente sentía cuando John lo abrazaba y se quedó dormido también.

.

Temprano en la mañana, John caminaba hasta la cocina para preparar un café, y los miró plácidamente dormidos. Con una sonrisa, los tapó con una colcha y deposito un beso en cada cabeza.


End file.
